


Mother little monster

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Mastermind Makoto, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: What if junko adopt a baby name makoto and raise him to be her own child
Relationships: Neagi makoto x toko fukawa
Kudos: 11





	Mother little monster

**Author's Note:**

> Puhuhu~ " said junko as she was going to the adoption center ,she had plains on adoption a baby and raising them as her own as she was close to looking at all the babies her sister interferes and ask her why she wanted to adopt a baby but junko ignores her cause she has her eye on a little baby boy with green eyes and the prettiest brown hair smiles happily as she pick up the baby she wanted " aww he so cute he perfect and I choose him" she said as she was going to sign the adoption papers , she happily took the baby home with all the babies clothes and cribs and toys,she gotten him and she had monokuma as her monitor to make sure no one breaks in and take him when she sleeping, and she discide to name her son Makoto Naegi Enoshima.

makoto was a little boy and he would cry tears of dispair because his mom loves dispair, but not everyone loves his dispair he hates this girl cause she tells him dispair is bad and that Hope was better and that girl was name komaru and she and makoto hate each other so much that makoto once tried to strangle her to death but he was stopped by the headmaster daughter which her name was Kyoko Kirigirl, he had a crush on that girl but he doubts that she will become dispair cause she looks up to hope which is disgusting and makoto hates when people praise hope more then dispair cause now he see it as war and he wanted the world to feel dispair he wants to see it burn to the ground while he watches them with his mom begging for mercy and that there hope will dispair to nothingness , he hates the world so much cause he would get beat up by the ultimate and the only friend he has is Tsumugi Shirogane she would hear all of his problems like for example he would tell her"I am the target Some people were gossiping about me. Even though I want someone to help me, your the only one friend to rely on Even though it feels painful and agonizing, Anyone and everyone was looking down on me. I want to take someone with me, I want to infect someone else, and I want to feel better soon." He said as he was happily feeling dispair


End file.
